


Forbidden Love

by LoRdOfThEbOoKs



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoRdOfThEbOoKs/pseuds/LoRdOfThEbOoKs
Summary: Harleen is the new doctor at Arkham Asylum, there she meets the famous Joker, as his therapist she slowly begins to fall in love with him. She is thrown into a world of love, abuse, and pure craziness. Warning for future abuse and possible drug usage. Rated T for now but could change later.





	1. Chapter 1

“Its a stuffed animal, I thought you would like it.” I said looking at Joker from across the table. “I only like you, Harley.” He said smiling. I just smiled, “My name is Harleen, not Harley. But if you would like to call me that, you can.” I look down trying to contain my blush. “I will call you whatever I want to Harley. I don’t care if you don’t like the idea of me calling you that”, he said with disgust. How did he just switch like that? All because of a name, my name. “Uh, anyways. Whats been going on with you lately?” Harleen asks. 

“Oh, just the usual, getting the shit beat out of me and what not. I would show you but I have this fashionable jacket on that restricts my arms.” She frowns, “Oh that’s a straight jacket, you have to have one, for my safety…And yours.” Joker sighs, “I know that you fucking idiot!” She glances at the ground, then feels for the safety button on the bottom of the table. He must have saw her actions because he began again, “I'm sorry Harley, please don’t call the guards in here. I'm trying to change, you are helping me, I hope you know that.”

That made me glance up and ease my hand off the button. “I am glad to know that,” I say, pushing my glasses up. “You look so...whats the word for it...Perfect.” Now I was really blushing, “I am far from perfect, I mean, look at me.” I said gesturing to myself, I have a blonde ponytail and a white lab coat with big rimmed black glasses. “I see you, I see perfection.” He said again, his sea green eyes never leaving my blue ones. 

“I uh- I” I was at a loss for words, he was so beautiful, but broken. I couldn't be falling in love with this man, I couldn't. He let out a laugh, it wasn't a pleasant one, more like one that sent shivers down your spine. But I laughed along anyways, “Heh, yeah. Have you uh been taking your meds?” His face turned into a frown. “Of course I have, they force them down my throat.” He said grimacing. “I- I am so sorry. Do they seem to be helping at all though?” “I dunno, do I still seem crazy to you?” I just smiled, “We all have a little bit of crazy here, Joker.” He let out another one of them laughs, “Very true Harley.” 

“Hey, c'mere for a sec.” He said gesturing with his head. “Uh, what?” I asked, starting to get a bit nervous. “I said, come here.” He said more fiercely. I got up and bent over the table. Our faces so close together, “Knock knock.” I mentally wanted to scream in his face, or just kiss him. But that would go against our policy. “Whose there?” I answered quivering. “Boo.” “Boo who?” I said back, our faces inching closer. “Don’t cry, its only a joke!” He said laughing in my face. I set back and laugh.

“That was pretty funny Joker.” He smiled a wicked smile. “I am glad you liked it, I have more pranks in store, very soon.” This made me frown, “What do you mean?” He just smiled wider. “Oh, it looks like our therapy time is up, doc! See you next Friday!” I looked at my watch to see that it was true, time was up.” Well I will see you next week, Joker.” I said smiling and walking to the door. “I may see you sooner than that, Harley,” He said staring at me. I just laughed and walked out of the room but had a bad feeling about what he said, what did he mean “see me sooner?” I just shook it off and walked back to my office to do paperwork…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Harley have a chat and he asks her a favor.

As the door to the therapy room closed the hall felt cold. Jokers words kept echoing through my head, “I may see you sooner than that, Harley.” I walked down to my office and unlocked my door, opening it I walked in to find a rose sitting on my desk. “What the?” I whisper setting down my clipboard I pick up the rose. On it there is a note that looks to be scribbled like the person was in a hurry. 

It read: Big things will happen soon, lets have some fun -J 

I re-read it several times before I set it down, my hands shaking. What can he do? I mean, he is locked up in a high risk unit, there is no way he can escape, right? My shift doesn't end for another three hours, I sit in my chair and read over the Joker's file. Six accounts of assault, robbed three banks, and violation of parole. 

I try to focus on his file but my mind drifts back to him. The green eyes, even his silly looking green hair. He was so beautiful, so damaged. I don't think I’m in love with him, I mean I barely know him, its more of a crush I suppose. But I feel like I would do anything for him. I let my blonde hair out of the pony tail and let it fall around my shoulders in long waves. 

After a long three hours I am ready to go home. I grab my bag and I head out of my office and make it to the parking garage. It was so quit, and the nerves from today were getting to me so I started to run but it was kind of hard considering I was wearing heels but I ran anyways. I finally made it to my car, got in, and drove home. The next week went by very, very slow. I wanted to see him again, I had to. Finally it was Friday again. I walked into the therapy room to find that Joker was just cuffed to the table this time, no straight jacket.

“Hello there, Harley.” Joker said looking up at me as I walked in. I smiled, “Hi, how are you doing today Joker?” his smile got wider, “Great, now that I got to see you finally.” I just smiled, “That's sweet. Have you been-” “Yes, I have been taking my medication, yes I still get the shit beat out of me, and the electro-shock therapy doesn’t exactly help, Harley.” I gulped and looked down, I couldn’t bear to look into his eyes.

“I just wanted to give it a try, I thought it could help.” I continue to look at the ground like a child being scolded by her parents for doing something wrong. I was not in control here, I should be, but im not. I'm his therapist and right now he is running the show. “Do you want to know why my teeth are plated Harley? DO YOU?!” He yelled, making me jump. “Its because when they were blasting electricity through my brain I clenched my teeth so hard they broke. I cant remember half of the things I did even yesterday, so no, it does not help.” I look up and look into his eyes, he is smiling again, he is really starting to confuse me. 

“I will put in the file that it didn’t work, we wont do that to you again, I promise.” a tear threatens to fall out, I hate seeing him hurt. The guards and everyone else feeds on the people admitted here, I feel like one of the bullies. “Hey, don’t cry. Wanna hear a joke?” “Sure,” I say. He reaches his hand to his chin and slowly scratches it in thought. “Oh! I have one, why did little Johnny drop his ice-cream cone?” he said trying to hold back his giggles. “I dunno, why?” I ask smiling. “Because he got hit by a bus!” He burst out laughing at that. 

It made me grimace a bit but I laughed anyways to make him feel good. “Harley I really enjoy this time with you.” Joker said looking at me. “I-I enjoy it too, I enjoy it a lot.” I say smiling, trying to hide my blush. “I think you're starting to fall for me Harley.” I look up surprised, mouth open. “I don’t- I don’t know what you mean-” “Don’t worry, it will be our little secret.” That reminded me, “Joker, what was that letter you left for me?” A wicked grin comes across his face. “Harley, how far would you go for me?”

I just stare at him, I don’t know how to answer. I would probably do anything if he asked me to. “I- well it depends.” “Well, I have an itsy bitsy favor to ask of you.” He said staring at me. “Oh uh, and what is that,” I ask? My eyes never leaving his. “I need a machine gun, Harley.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley follows through with her plan to set Joker free.

I stared at him for a moment. A machine gun? I mean, where would I even get one? Would I do that for him? Do I love him enough to actually do it? He was staring at me expectantly. “A-a uh machine gun?” I ask pushing my glasses up. “Yes Harley, a machine gun. I wish to leave this foul place, and I want to take you with me!” He said with a gleam in his eyes.

I look down and think, I mean, I would do anything for him. But this? He knocks me out of my thoughts. “Harley.” I look up at him, he looks sincere, sad even. “Please help me.” I sigh, “Okay, what do I need to do?” he smiles a sinister smile, “That’s my Harley.” Afterward he gives me an address of where to go to talk to his henchmen to help us break him out. 

After speaking with them they of course agree to help break him out with a grunt “we'll get him out.” Its been a week and nothing has happened. I haven’t spoken to Joker since then. Again, it was his therapy time. I was walking down the hall towards his room when there was a large sound and the ground started shaking. It stopped and then happened again, then people in weird masks poured into the hall with guns. “This is the one I think.” One of them said and grabbed me, “hey let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?” I yelled as they dragged me down the hall.

The mans grip on my arm was so tight I knew it would leave a bruise. I was taken into the room where electroshock therapy takes place. Other inmates were running around and going crazy. I was thrown on the table and tied down, “Let me go im the one that was helping!” they didn’t listen to me and once I was tied down they moved back. “Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” My blood ran cold. The Joker. “Good to see you Harley,” he said looming over me. “So glad you could make it.” he said with the most unnerving smile I have ever seen.

My pulse started to race, “why are you doing this? I helped you! I got your henchmen to come and save you.” I wasn’t sad, I was angry. He just continued to look down at me, “Oh Harley. This is revenge.” he started to circle around me. “See when I found out that you were the one that ordered for me to have electricity shot through my brain I became angry, very angry. I wouldn’t remember things I just did Harley, it was ruining me, and you just used me like a lab rat. Well now, its your turn.” I start to shake my head, “i was just trying to help you. I though it would work.” he tsked me and then got out two metal sticks. 

That’s it. He just wants me to prove my love for him. “Do it, shock me. Give me all you got, I can take it.” I said looking up at him. He had a shocked expression on his face then it turned into a smile. He then took off his belt and held it to my mouth, “Here, bite on this, don’t want your pretty porcelain teeth to break like mine.” I opened my mouth and let him put it in, it tasted like leather and fear.

I closed my eyes and waited. The shock was excruciating, pain was shooting everywhere, it felt like pinball was being played in my head and each time it hit a buzzer a shock would run through me. It felt like eternity but in reality it only lasted ten minutes before he got bored. “Alright, well im done here, untie her and leave her, the coppers will find her,” I heard him say. I felt like I wasn’t able to move, like I was fried. For a few minutes everything looked purple and greenish, almost like the Joker. After a couple minutes I was able to stand up.

I heard a door slam. No, no, he isn’t getting rid of me that easily. I run outside to see him in his purple car speeding off. Sitting on a wall is a motor bike, the keys are still in it, idiot. I get on it and start it up and chase after him. We get on the interstate and I manage to get next to him. He sees me and looks away. I let out a scream of frustration. I know how to get his attention, its possibly the most stupidest way but he will notice me. I gas it and drive way ahead. I turn around and drive straight for his car, he seems to be challenging me so I drive faster. He wants me to prove myself? I sure as hell will. I was getting closer, closer, I was only a few feet from his car before he came to a halt. He got out and smiled. “Get in you crazy bitch.” 

I took that as a compliment and jumped in the passenger seat. He started up the car and sped off again. “i have one more task for you Harley, to prove you want to be with me.” I look at him. “i will do anything,” he smiles while looking at the road, “Great, Ace Chemicals here we come.” with that, he sped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As promised I got you guys an early update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a little longer. Thank you for all the reviews and the views and everything else! Please review, it really makes me feel special and encourages me! Thanks and bye :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, please don’t kill me. I know I haven’t updated in so long. I’m back, ill be updating more. Thank you to the people that have stuck around for me.

The chemicals burned my nose. It was scary, looking down onto the vats. But I was doing it for him. It was all for him. I turned around to see Joker fiddling with his shirt. I got enough courage to speak, “I uh, I just jump?” he looked up as if not expecting me to talk.   
“Yeah, yeah.” He said shaking his head, and walking up to the ledge. “Are you ready?” He asked holding out his pale hand to me. This was it. I was going to change for him. Be all I could for him.   
He just smiled at me. I walked up to the ledge along him, the chemicals getting stronger. “Close your eyes, and just fall.” He said, his breath on my neck, making me shiver. Alright, breathe, jump. I turned around. “Wait,” he said getting in front of me. He pulled my glasses off my face. “There, now go.” He said.   
Now was the time. I let go, falling. Falling into what could possibly kill me but its for him. I love him, this is me showing it. Even if I die, knowing it was all for him, I will have no regrets. The chemicals burned my skin as I came into contact with it. I gasped but quickly closed my mouth as to get any chemicals in my mouth.   
Joker said he would be coming with me, where was he at? He should have been here by now. I was sinking to the bottom fast. I forgot I couldn’t swim, I thought he would come to pick me up. Its alright, i love him. I know he is doing what is best for me. After that thought, a crashing came through the chemicals and I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist.   
I knew he would come for me. I knew he loved me. i couldn’t see anything but I was able to breathe after a few seconds. I opened my eyes, and there he was. So beautiful. Sitting there covered in chemicals. Actually, I just realized the chemicals were burning me still. But it was starting to go away.   
He leaned down, and our lips connected. Sparks burst, and it felt amazing. I would never get over this feeling. The feeling of being held, and kissed by this madman. Suddenly the kiss was broke away. “So Harley, where to now?” I just smiled at him.   
“Arkham Asylum, maybe? I believe you have some friends that are there.” I said as he pulled me out of the vat and set me on the floor. “You are one crazy bitch, I swear.” He said laughing, “I love it. Lets go, the car is still outside.”  
I felt amazing. I was glad I was able to help, to be able to be his. I was ready to fight by his side, and go through everything to prove im worthy- “Oh hey Harley.” He broke me out of my thoughts. “Here’s your glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. No its not over, its far from over. It just seems to me the end of the chapter seemed like the end. But nope I have more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
